Akane One Half
by Sesshamea
Summary: What if Akane and Ranma switched places. Akane and her father travel to the Accursed Springs to train, but they accidently fell into the springs, and to top it all off Akane finds out she is engaged to one of the Satome boys. Will this complicate her life


**Akane ½**

Chapter 1: **Spring Training**

"This is it," said Soun Tendo tears brimming from his eyes, "The Training Springs."

"And how are these puddles supposed to train you?" said Akane staring disbelievingly at the one of the many ponds around them.

"It says right here," said Soun reading the pamphlet. Yet Akane failed to realize he was looking at it upside-down, but if she did would this story be worth reading? I think not.

This was one of the many training missions they had gone on, but none so far from home. Akane missed her mother dearly. It had been months since she had seen her mother waving tearful goodbyes at them.

**Flashback**

"Now remember to listen to your father," lectured her mother.

"Yes mother," replied Akane excited at the prospect of getting deeper into her training.

All her life she had watched her father train hoping she could one day be a martial artist.

"Here take this," she said showing Akane a necklace. It was purple with an amethyst in the center. The string it hung on was velvet-like and soft. Akane marveled at its beauty.

"But Mom….."

"Shhhhhh, I want you to take it with you wherever you go. This necklace has been passed down in my family for centuries. You are finally old enough to have it. Whenever you are scared or downtrodden, look at this and remember your ancestors. All of them have been afraid and were comforted through this," she said stroking the amethyst. "It gives hope and strength. You need it more than I."

"Oh Mom," cried Akane sobbing into her mother's Chinese dress, "Thank you. I will cherish it with all my heart."

Then the mother handed her daughter the necklace. She watched as her baby looked at it with admiration. She put it on her, and watched her leave. The mother wiped her stray tear as her only daughter proceeded into the sunset. As the sun said goodbye for the night, Akane and her father said a goodbye that would last for many years.

**End Flashback**

"Hello," said the tour guide, "My name is Kiyo. This here be the legendary Training Ground of Accused Springs…….."

"So are you prepared Akane?" asked Soun completely ignoring Kiyo.

"I guess so..." said Akane taking her attention away from the spring.

"You two are very strange," said Kiyo looking at them quizzically, "This place very dangerous. Nobody use now." But no sooner had he uttered those words, the two jumped in the air and onto the bamboo sticks ascending from the springs.

"What are you doing?! There are more than one hundred springs here and every one have own tragic legend!' Kiyo yelled at them.

"Follow me Akane," said Soun jumping from stick to stick. Akane followed wary of her father making an attack.

"I won't go easy on you Akane," Soun said solemnly, "It's time you get tougher."

"That's exactly how I want it, Father," said Akane grinning.

"Please sir," pleaded the distresses tour guide, "Very bad if you or your daughter fall in spring."

"Shu Ten Tah" yelled Soun lunging at Akane. Akane easily dodged it and flipped gracefully over him to kick him downward into the accursed springs. Little did Akane know that these springs would change their lives forever.

"Ha! Beat that!" gloated Akane cherishing her triumphant fight. Yet the water started bubbling and out jumped a……..

Well out jumped an ugly hairy ugly big ugly mighty….did I mention ugly...gorilla.

He glared at Akane.

"Huh?" said Akane puzzled.

"See, that is Spring of Drowned Gorilla," explained Kiyo, "There is tragic legend, very tragic, of gorilla….who drown there one thousand thirty seven year ago! Now whoever fall in that spring…take body of gorilla!"

"Oh crap" muttered Akane "What do you mean gorilla. Father never said anything about gori..." but Akane's statement was muffled when she was thrown by the gorilla into the spring below her. She held her breath. Once she was under the freezing water, she saw a mysterious glow. When she resurfaced she heard the last of Kiyo's lecture.

"Now whoever fall in that spring take body of young boy."

"What?" thought Akane. She scrambled out of the spring wondering what happened to her. She wasn't blind, definitely not deaf, she could move her body. She crossed her arms over her chest, but……it felt very….weird. She looked at her chest. It was flat very flat.

"What the heck?" gasped Akane to find her voice deeper and more what's the word? Oh right _masculine_. Akane fainted at the shock.

**3 hours later**

Akane woke up to birds chirping. She immediately remembered what happened and ran to the mirror, but she saw her regular ol' feminine self. She breathed a sigh of relief. It was all a dream.

"So you are finally awake?" asked Kiyo. Akane jumped. She remembered Kiyo from her dream.

"What happened?" asked Akane hoping he would tell her that she was knocked out and that her gender was in no jeopardy.

"You fell into the spring of drowned boy," replied Kiyo. Akane gulped. "You are a girl right now because I splashed you with hot water."

"Hot water?"

"Yes, cold water turn you into boy. Hot water turn you back to girl. Splash yourself with cold water, and you see." Akane slowly made her way over to the mirror. Below the mirror was a clod water basin. She dreadfully picked it up and poured its contents onto her.

She looked into the mirror. Or should I say he? Well the "newly he" looked into the mirror. He looked incredibly like a bishon because of his long hair. He could pass for her own identical twin brother. Akane immediately ran around the house. Then he ran back.

"Where's the bathroom?"

"To the left," answered Kiyo. As Akane entered the small bathroom, he looked for a sink. Finding one he put his head under the hot water.

**At the Satome dojo**

Genma Satome walked out of his dojo and towards his mailbox. He carelessly shuffled out his bills until something caught his eye. It was a postcard with a gorilla eating a banana on it. It was from Soun Tendo his training partner. They had made a promise that one day their schools would join. Genma read the letter.

_Dear Genma,_

_I'm bringing Akane home from China. _

_Sincerely, _

_Soun Tendo_

"Akane coming here?" exclaimed Genma, "The day has finally come!"

**And now it's Sessha time**

Hey everybody. It's your favorite author Sessha here reporting on her new fic Akane ½. This is currently my first fic ever, let alone my first Ranma ½ fic. The basic concept of this story is that Ranma ½'s characters are reversed. Instead of Ranma and Genma training, it is Akane and Soun training. I got the idea when I was thinking about how Ranma is always in a mess. I started thinking….Hey what if Akane had to deal with this and….Voila!

(You know I have seen a million people spell voila wrong. They spell it like viola the instrument. They say Viola! And my instinct is to immediately jump up and yell "Where?" it isn't an insult just something I noticed.)

Well anyway…mostly all the guys switch parts with females. Well almost. Genma and Soun switch places, Ranma and Akane, and everyone else, but you won't find out till next chapter.

Sessha Out!

Ja Ne


End file.
